


DESIRE MIST

by reiyuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Top/Moriaty(A3!), top/Utsuki Chikage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *千至*莫里亚蒂x二见重人*情报屋捏造迷雾中罪恶的欢愉（其实没有R18
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 2





	DESIRE MIST

夜深了，街上忽然起了雾。明明前一秒还在和酒吧的老板打招呼，后一秒就什么都看不见了。就像是被可怕的白色恶魔操纵了感官似的，即使伸出手掌，也只能看到白茫茫的一片。  
在视线的前方，有一团微黄的光芒。它忽闪忽闪地，就像是在发出邀请一般，吸引着二见的注意力。  
他抬起头略微环顾了下四周后，便毫不犹豫地朝着灯光的方向走去。这条路他已经走过千遍万遍，别说是浓雾了，就算把他的眼睛给遮住他也能走。更何况这阵浓雾发生得如此突然，根本不像是自然产生的。  
提问：这世界上真的会有大半夜在街上点烟饼这么无聊的人吗？那么二见的答案是肯定的。

某位魔术师，又或者是情报屋。  
白天是受到万众宠爱的天才魔术师，而夜晚则会摇身一变，成为在某间小酒吧常驻的情报小贩。  
说实话，刚刚知道他身份的时候二见确实很惊讶，但相处久了，他发现这个人其实也没那么复杂。至少从爱人的角度来看，他只不过是个幼稚鬼罢了。  
他喜欢制造惊喜，也喜欢让他人‘享受’惊喜。不分场合、不分地点，只要想到了就会去做，看到对方惊讶的表情以后就会变得很开心。听起来也许有些不太正常，但他就是个如此自由的人。  
点个烟饼之类的，不过是常规操作罢了。

低声骂了句幼稚鬼以后，二见便加快了步伐，快速地走到了灯光的所在。  
毫无疑问，这里就是他们用来交易情报的酒吧，只不过它的外观已经和自己记忆中的完全不同了。  
纯黑色的大门不知何时被换成了一扇极为破旧的木门，门上布满了划痕，有些痕迹上甚至沾着黑色的污渍。微黄的灯光将门上那些凹凸不平的沟壑衬托得极其明显，就算再怎么想要制造惊喜，也不至于做到这种程度才是——除非这人真的是闲到没事做了。  
“明明今晚还有重要的事要做，你却让我在这里浪费时间……”  
越想越沉不住气，越想越觉得烦。既然能改造到这个地步，店家自然也脱不开关系，也就没有客气的必要了。二见抬起腿，十分干脆地踹开了门。

“给我滚出来！下次要是再和我开这种玩笑我就——”  
在看清了店内的景象后，二见的声音戛然而止。  
伴随着‘唰——’地一声，店里坐着的所有人齐刷刷地扭过头，不怀好意地盯着他。  
小酒吧里密密麻麻坐满了人，有衣着朴素的，也有穿着燕尾服的清爽小生。他们的眼神极不友好，周身散发着隐藏不住的恶意，一看就不是些什么好人。即使是二见，在看到这幅场面之后不免也有些退缩了。  
且不提这群人的诡异发色和奇装异服，那种紧张到几乎凝固的气氛也诡异至极。  
——就像是正在集结中的暴力团体一般。  
在这种节骨眼上，如果被卷进麻烦事里就糟了。趁着大家没反应过来，二见不好意思地笑了笑，说了声抱歉后就向外撤。但他始终还是太天真了，既然说出了那种挑衅的话，又怎么可能平安无事地逃离？  
几乎是在同时，一个满脸略腮胡的大汉快步冲上前抓起了他的衣领，“你不会是想逃吧？”  
“我真的只是弄错地方了，如果惹您不高兴了的话我道歉……”  
“你不是把我们当傻子，正常人会弄错这个地方？”这句话一出，坐在店里的其他人便立刻七嘴八舌地嚼起舌来。总结起来大概就是在说，‘乡巴佬，你连这里是教授的地盘都不知道？’  
“教授？”二见一下子懵了，搞半天自己这是闯到什么黑社会组织里来了？  
“抱歉，我真的不认识他。”

这句话过后，酒吧就像是被引爆了一般，所有人都站了起来。  
大家你一眼我一语，不断地推搡着二见，有些甚至已经撩起了袖子准备动手。  
二见任凭人群辱骂着，一言不发地站在原地。他并不是在认怂，而是整理着现有的情报。  
看来自己之前想的没错，这里确实不是现代日本，而是数百年的英国。而且从酒吧内部的装潢以及人们说话的方式来看，这里应该是个黑手党家族的集结地。他们如此虔诚，将家族中的‘父亲’视为这世界上唯一的‘神’。这么看来，刚才的那句话确实说得不太合适。毕竟，那已经和亵渎他们的‘神’没什么两样了。  
然而事物都有两面性，既然这群人会在此处集结，就代表那个所谓的‘教授’也在这个地方。  
既然有大人物在场，要突破现状也算不上难。  
就在大块头大声叫嚷着挥起拳头的那个刹那，二见抬起头大喊出声，  
“这难道就是您的处世之道吗！”  
也许是二见的话起到了震慑的作用，也许是大家对‘神’的回应有所期待，酒吧中忽然变得一片寂静。  
“叮铃铃——”放置在吧台处的电话忽然响了，酒保连滚带爬地接了起来。  
没有问候、没有多余的话，答了声‘是’后，他便朝着位于酒吧内部的某扇门扉张开了手臂，  
“您好，教授有请。”  
“多谢。”

二见整理了下衣服和头发，不屑地扫了眼那些呆愣在原地的小混混后，便打开门走了进去。  
这是一条走廊，一条没有半点光芒的、乌漆麻黑的走廊。  
既然是修葺在建筑物内部的，就注定了它不可能太长。  
但莫名其妙的，就是有种通往深渊的恐怖感，让人想要立刻扭头逃离这个地方。二见也想逃，但是他忍住了。比起门外那些壮汉的拳头，他宁愿面对这位藏在宫殿深处的教父、啊不对，教授。  
于是他硬着头皮，用手扶着墙壁，缓慢地向前挪动着。就像是生怕前方会出现什么奇怪的机关似的，极其小心。  
就像他想的那样，没过多久就走到了尽头。在尽头的前方，又是一扇门。  
这扇门摸起来非常平整，上面似乎还刻着些繁复的花纹，明显和外面的那个不是一个档次。  
做了几次深呼吸后，二见敲响了它。

“咚、咚、咚。”  
轻、且有韵律。二见可不想让对方觉得自己是个没素质的瘪三。  
“请进。”  
——嗯？这声音是……  
恍惚之间，二见似乎听到了熟悉的声音。就像是为了确认这点一般，他立刻打开了门。  
虽然有些失态，但这对于他来说是急需进行确认的事情。  
在视线的前方，有一位背对着他的男人。那人穿着极具英伦风的格子西装，站得笔直。微光透过窗帘的缝隙，照亮了他的发丝。在二见看来——  
“就像那祖母绿一般耀眼。”  
“哎呀，那还真是不敢当。”男人转过身，带着极其和善的微笑，“抱歉，刚才让你受惊了。”  
“你到底在干什么……”二见低着头，努力压抑着心里的怒火，“你到底想我怎么样……”  
绿发的男人歪了歪头，摆着一副不明所以的样子，“不好意思，我不知道你在说什么。”  
“这一切都是你搞的鬼吧，——”  
在这句话过后，房间里陷入了短暂的沉默。一边是盛怒的二见，另一边则是完全没弄清状况的教授。  
为了解决这件事，亦或是为了让对话重新开始，教授随手拉了张凳子，坐了下来。  
纤长的腿相互交叠，教授略微后仰，以一副饶有趣味的架势再次开启了话题，  
“我似乎和你认识的人长得很像？”  
既然已经认定了眼前之人的身份，就没什么再避讳的了。他也学着教授的模样拉了张凳子，一屁股坐在了对方面前，甚至还大胆地拿起对方的茶杯一饮而尽。最后，在对方略显诧异的表情下开了口，  
“少开玩笑了。赶快停止你的把戏，我还有重要的事要做。”  
“真有那么像吗？如果这世界上真的存在这样的人，我倒是想见见了。”  
“……都说了别装了。”  
“我有装的必要吗？”

二见盯着对方，对方也看着二见。  
一个愤怒，一个温和。  
二见只觉得自己一拳打在了棉花上，不论使出了多大的力气，都无法令对方受到任何伤害。而且对方的姿态和话术，以及建筑和服装的风格，都值得好好考量一番。纯木质的建筑与装饰、花纹讲究手感却略为粗糙的皮质沙发；亮锃锃的银制餐具，以及书架上的古籍。  
越想越不对，越想心里就越打鼓。终于，就像是要确认什么一般，二见小心翼翼地开口问道，  
“请问……我能问个问题吗？”  
“哈哈哈，请说。”就像是终于等到了想答的问题一般，教授的心情似乎变得极好。他摊开手掌，极限大度。  
“请问您的名字是……？”  
“不得不说，你真的很有意思。”教授微笑着，捋了捋额前的碎发，“我的名字是莫里亚蒂。”  
趁着二见恍惚的时候，教授继续说道，“没想到这个时候真的有不认识我的人，该说是我不够出名呢？还是你见识太短浅呢？”

二见噌地一下站了起来。与其说是觉得不妙，不如说是感到了杀意。  
额前被激出了一层细密的冷汗，手脚也变得冰凉无比。更可怕的是，眼前这个自称莫里亚蒂的男人依然在笑。就像是在嘲笑二见的胆小无力，就像是在彰显自身至高无上的力量一般——令人惧怕不已。  
二见重人，你就只有这种程度吗？如果答案是否的话，哪怕是硬着头皮，也要给我继续说下去！  
“我……我其实并不是您这个时代的人。”  
“嗯？”  
“简单地说，我原本在路上走着，忽然就起了雾。然后……就走进了这扇门。”  
“……”  
“但是我真的没有恶意，我只是想从这里出去，找到回去的办法而已。如果可以的话……”  
二见握紧拳头，向莫里亚蒂教授弯了下腰，“请让我离开这里。”  
“如果我说不呢？”  
“……哪怕用些强硬的手段，我也要从这里离开。”  
“你的意思是要和我战斗吗？”  
“如果您执意不让我走的话。”

说这些话的时候，二见并没有直起腰。一方面是为了隐藏自己不安的神情，另一方面则是为了寻找最佳的动手时机。而莫里亚蒂教授也像是早有预料一般，一直把玩着一把银色的餐刀。  
攻守相当，自然也就没有进退，自然也就无法推进。  
“先坐吧。”教授抬了抬下巴，示意二见坐下，“首先，你说的话很难令人信服。”  
“如果您愿意给我时间的话，我可以把我所知道的知识告……”  
“那也只是你知道的，对吧？你口中的知识也好、历史也好，就算它们在未来真的能够被证实，我也无法亲眼见到。因此，这并不是我必须放过你的理由。”  
“……”  
“其次，俗话说得好，投之以李报之以桃，态度决定一切。如果你一心想要与我达成和解的话，就不会偷偷摸摸地计算攻击时机了。要不是我做了点处理，你应该已经动手了吧？”  
“关于这点我很抱歉，但是……”  
“算了，我也不是那么不好说话的人。”说着，教授将手边那盏空空如也的茶杯递给了二见，“之前的事我就既往不咎了，如果真的想让我帮忙的话，就麻烦你拿出点诚意来吧？”  
“二见重人先生——？”  
“——！”

听到了自己的名字后，二见的脑子里轰隆隆响了半天，半晌都没回过神来。  
霎时间，无数个问题从脑海中浮出，但没有一个是能问出口的。更何况，他还有更重要的事情要做。  
既然对方都开口要求了，不好好完成的话是绝对无法从这里出去的。  
二见端着茶杯，叹了口气，“您想要我干什么？”  
教授微笑着指了指桌上的茶具，“就麻烦你给我泡一杯蜂蜜红茶吧。”  
“仅此而已？”二见简直无法相信自己的耳朵。  
“仅此而已。”教授托着下巴，眼里满是期待。  
伴随着窃喜的同时，还有一些不安。原以为对方会在茶具上动些手脚，但一切都进行得十分顺利。  
轻轻地打开锁扣后，红茶的香味便扑鼻而来。在茶罐的内部还放着一把精致的小勺，似乎是用来控量的。  
在这个时候，多说话只会让对方抓到更多空隙。于是二见按照自己的习惯给对方泡了茶。  
将滤网放在茶杯边缘，并在其中加入约莫两勺左右的红茶。  
随后拿起水壶，划着圈均匀地倒下，以保证每一片茶叶都能呈现出最好的状态。

杯底先是金黄的，随着茶水逐渐变浓，液体的颜色也逐渐变得饱和。  
和那位拥有祖母绿发色的教授相反，此时的红茶更像是一枚闪闪发光的红宝石。  
——真可谓是正相反啊。  
事情进行得顺利，二见的心情也变得好了起来。眼看红茶已经处理完毕，接下来只需要加入蜂蜜了。  
就像最开始伸手拿过红茶罐那样，二见也想把蜂蜜罐拿过来。但那个透明的玻璃管就像是被黏在桌子上似的，一动也不动。  
此时，他的心情和泡红茶时的完全相反，脸上的表情也变得有些可笑。  
在教授眼里，应该比最开始弄错人时的自己还要失态吧？  
二见不好意思地笑了笑，“请问我能用放在红茶罐里的小勺吗？”  
“不能。”教授笑着答道。然后就像是为了强调似的，又说了一遍，“不能用。”  
“那我——”  
还没等二见抗议出声，教授就提出了建议。不，在现在这个状况下，应该说是‘命令’才对吧。  
“你不是有手指吗？”

毫无疑问，这就是教授给二见的‘惩罚’了。  
就像他刚才说的那样，二见犯了两条罪。一是欺骗，二是无礼。  
且不提教授这个身份，身为‘犯罪界的拿破仑’的他，又怎么会如此轻易地放过一个玩物呢？  
而且还是个如此美味的玩物。

迟疑片刻后，二见便皱着眉，把手伸进了蜂蜜罐。  
然而人体是有温度的，融化的蜂蜜不但没能裹上手指，反而随意地滴落着，把桌面弄得一片狼藉。  
往返数次后，好歹是加入了适量的蜂蜜。但用来搅拌的小勺不知何时已经落在了教授的手里，合着这是想让自己徒手搅拌的意思？妈的，只要你不嫌脏，烫点又如何？  
就在二见铁了心要把手指伸进茶杯的时候，却被对方一把抓住了。  
“你到底想干什么！”二见想挣脱，却又挣脱不了，只好气急败坏地大声吼道。  
“我改变主意了，就吃蜂蜜好了。”  
教授微笑着向二见的手指凑近，然后在那诧异的眼神中，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔他的指尖。  
“啪！”就像是本能反应一般，二见用空出来的那只手扇了教授一巴掌。  
教授偏着头，精致的单片眼镜已经飞到不知道哪里去了。  
做出这种无脑的行为后，二见立刻就后悔了。他有些慌乱，却又不知道应该怎么办，只好连声道歉。  
之前自己就很不受对方待见了，再发生这种事，怕是没有活路了吧——  
二见本来是这么想的，但看到那张熟悉的笑脸后，却又觉得自己想错了。  
他从一开始就觉得了，莫里亚蒂那根本就不是在笑，而是在策划着什么可怕的事。他普通地笑着还好，当他真正露出笑容的时候，大概就是自己的死期。  
而现在他所见到的笑容，便是那个象征着‘死期来临’的笑容。

“在做那件事情之前，我能问个问题吗？”教授和善地笑着，哪怕那份和善会令人感到战栗。  
“为什么要拒绝呢？”  
“因为……”二见的声音很轻，却很坚定，“因为我有爱人。”

下一秒，天旋地转。二见只觉得自己被狠狠地摔倒在地，随后，两瓣火热的唇便贴了上来。  
这并不是温柔细碎的问，而是带着侵略性的占据。  
二见拼命地挣扎着，但对方的力气实在太大、又坐在他的腰间，没能起到任何作用。  
“你到底……嗯……他妈、唔……”  
对方全然不顾二见的意愿，只是自顾自地吻着。  
但紊乱的气息在鼻间喷涌的感觉实在是不好，所以教授用力地咬破了对方的嘴唇。  
鲜血涌出，一部分流进了二见的口中，另一部分被莫里亚蒂舔去了。  
而这一行为似乎也气到了威胁的作用，二见装模作样地挣扎了几下后，便老老实实地任由教授鱼肉了。  
教授满意地捧起二见的脸，轻轻舔了舔他唇上的伤口，  
“早这么做不就好了？”  
“……”

同样是个不需要得到回答的问题，因为教授已经再次盖了上去。  
浓浓的铁锈味在口腔中回荡着，就像是‘罪恶’、就像是‘欲望’、就像是正在亲吻着自己的极恶之人。  
胸前的纽扣也被一颗颗地解开，冰凉的手指就像是侵蚀着灵魂的毒药一般，在躯体上来回游走着。  
粘稠不适、却令人感到欢愉；冰冷如刀、但身体各处却逐渐变得火热。  
他不知道莫里亚蒂到底想干什么，但他知道现在的自己需要什么，他也知道自己不能做什么。  
拒绝了浅尝即止的舔舐，却全身心地用身体来迎合对方享受欢愉。  
“这就是……您想要的……罪恶吗？”  
听到这句话后，莫里亚蒂的动作忽然顿了顿。但随后，就像是风雨一般再次展开了侵犯。  
不，现在的他应该不算是侵犯吧。满足对方的愿望这种事，怎么能用这种词来形容呢？

柔软的唇瓣早已被吸得通红，嘴上的伤口也已经不再往外渗血了。  
莫里亚蒂用舌尖轻轻扫过二见的牙齿，为他送去了一阵难以忍耐的酥麻。  
一会儿用舌尖扫弄着上颌，一会儿有意识地缠上那条灵巧的舌。  
二见的脑子早就变得一片空白了，不仅是因为缺氧，还因为游走在下腹的那阵该死的快感。  
他的眼里早就被亲得一片朦胧，只是稍微眨眨眼，就有一连串泪水顺着脸颊落下。胸前的敏感也已经被玩弄得有些肿胀，粉色的乳头微微颤抖着，就像是正在发出乞求的小动物一般，惹人怜爱。  
但莫里亚蒂就是不碰。  
他就只是吻，除此之外什么都不做。  
就像是要把这个叫做二见重人的人给吸干似的，态度强硬、毫不留情。  
“呜……呜呜……”断断续续的呜咽从二见的嘴边漏出，莫里亚蒂听到后，只是怜爱地替他擦去了泪水。  
“下次可不许再这么做了哦。”

在听到这句话的瞬间，二见失去了意识。  
至于之后都发生了些什么，他一点印象也没有。

第二天，二见是在自己的床上醒来的。  
当他看到枕边的那抹绿意时，差点没吓得跳起来。  
但无奈浑身上下都疼得不行，就像是被人拆过一边似的，动弹不得。  
因此在对方看来，二见只是单纯地在床上颤抖罢了。  
“怎么了？”绿发的小情人揉了揉眼睛，一把将二见拥入怀中。  
熟悉的温度与味道充斥着周身，令二见满足地闭上了眼睛。  
“我……我做了个可怕的梦。”  
“嗯？”  
“我梦到我遇到了个奇怪的人，然后我……”  
“然后怎么了？”  
“算了，没什么。”二见不由得往对方的怀里缩了缩，“有你在真是太好了。”  
“嗯。”一个轻吻，落在了二见柔软的头发上。绿发的青年轻声哼起了歌，就像是在哄小孩子一般，逐渐收紧着双臂。

然而在不远处的桌上，却放着一件不合时宜的物品。  
那是一架单片眼镜。  
会是谁的呢？  
没有人知道。

-FIN-


End file.
